warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Smoke and Snow
Blurb The Clan of Stars will be changed forever, when Smoke and Snow flee together. Smokestorm is a warrior of BranchClan, Snowleaf is a warrior of FieldClan. They never knew each other untill a Gathering and after that both began having strange and terrible dreams about the other. They decide to meet up and leave their clans. However, once they set paw on unclaimed land, they notice a change in the stars. Allegiences BranchClan Leader: Heronstar - gray and white tom Deputy: Rednight - dark ginger tabby tom Medicine Cat: Meadowshine - tortoiseshell and brown she-cat Apprentice: Marshpaw Warriors: Dawnpebble - light golden tabby she-cat Bluebrook - blue-gray she-cat with a torn ear Apprentice: Harepaw Beetleclaw - black tom Larknettle - brown she-cat with long legs Apprentice: Skypaw Smokestorm - very dark gray tom Risebird - white and brown tom Apprentice: Petalpaw Owlheart - gray tom with a brown patch on his chest Deerpelt - light gray she-cat Smallrabbit - small black and ginger tom Sorrelwhisker - golden dappled she-cat Yewleaf - ginger she-cat Apprentice: Twistpaw Apprentices: Marshpaw - gray tom with a white ear Harepaw - night black tom Skypaw - tortoiseshell she-cat Petalpaw - white and ginger she-cat Twistpaw - gray tom with a twisted paw Queens: Hawkflight - brown tabby she-cat Mother to Smallrabbit's kits; Poolkit, Featherkit, and Goldkit Grovetail - gray she-cat with a black tail Mother to Rednight's kits; Darkkit and Fernkit Kits: Poolkit - light gray she-cat Featherkit - gray tabby tom Goldkit -golden she-cat with white paws Darkkit - black tom with a brown ear Fernkit - white she-cat Elders: Dustfur - ragged gray and brown tom Squallstep - white and ginger she-cat FieldClan Leader: Dapplestar - black she-cat with a white face Deputy: Lowfoot - dark brown tom Apprentice: Cloudpaw Medicine Cat: Poppywhisker - black spotted gray she-cat Warriors: Weedleaf - brown tom with a ginger paw Pigeontail - gray tom Flatflower - white she-cat with a large gray patch on her back Shadeclaw - black tom with a gray paw Apprentice: Hushpaw Copperleap - dark gray and ginger she-cat Pinebright - brown she-cat with a black ear Driftsun - golden tom with a white muzzle Morningwish - tortoiseshell and white she-cat Grayspring - gray she-cat Apprentice: Puddlepaw Heatpelt - ginger tom with dark ginger patches Snowleaf - white she-cat with a very fluffy tail Vinefur - black tom Jaggedstone - brown and gray tom with a torn ear Apprentices: Cloudpaw - white and light gray tom Hushpaw - quiet dark brown she-cat Puddlepaw - blue-gray she-cat Queens: Shinespirit - very pale golden she-cat Expecting Heatpelt's kits Doveflight - light gray fluffy she-cat Mother to Weedleaf's kits; Loopkit, Goosekit, and Wolfkit Kits: Loopkit - black she-cat with white ears and paws Goosekit - ginger tom Wolfkit - white and black tom Elders: Sparkwater - golden ginger she-cat Duskheart - brown she-cat; retired early due to permanent leg injury DuneClan Leader: Iciclestar - bright white tom Deputy: Nestfall - old brown and ginger she-cat Medicine Cat: Cottontail - gray she-cat with a distinctive white puffy tail Apprentice: Burningpaw Warriors: Birchsnarl - light brown tabby tom Havenshine - tortoiseshell and black she-cat Sleekstream - gray she-cat with horziontal stripes Apprentice: Grasspaw Gravelstep - flecked brown tom Elmberry - pale ginger she-cat Apprentice: Featherpaw Larchpetal - white she-cat Wetcloud - black and white tom Poundfoot - gray tom with two black front paws Aprentice: Aquapaw Kitepelt - brown tom with swirled markings Suntumble - bright golden tabby tom Blackstripe - gray, black and white patched she-cat Apprentices: Burningpaw - ginger tom with black markings on his forehead Grasspaw - blue-gray she-cat Featherpaw - white and tortoiseshell she-cat Aquapaw - black and golden tom Queens: Quickfalcon - shining gray-silver she-cat Mother to Poundfoot's kit; Applekit Gullflight - ginger and black she-cat Mother to Suntumble's kits; Quailkit and Lustkit Kits: Applekit - gray tom Quailkit - dappled brown she-cat Lustkit - golden and white tom Elders: Hailshade - light gray she-cat with a black muzzle Frostshard - white tom with a patchy tail and a torn ear StormClan Leader: Pearlstar - very light blue-gray she-cat Deputy: Farwater - light brown tom with a long tail with a black tip Medicine Cat: Leafsparkle - ginger tabby and white she-cat Warriors: Wavetail - gray and black tabby she-cat Houndclaw - brown tom Apprentice: Windpaw Russetsmoke - black she-cat with a ginger ear Applenose - brown and white she-cat Burnetpounce - white she-cat with a ginger paw Apprentice: Tendrilpaw Darkglare - dark gray tom Apprentice: Hawkpaw Fleetwhisker - ginger tom with a white muzzle Songwish - gray she-cat Hailpowder - gray tom with white speckles Apprentice: Groundpaw Swirlstorm - brown swirled tabby she-cat with a black muzzle Apprentices: Windpaw - gray tabby tom Tendrilpaw - bright white and black tom Hawkpaw - brown and ginger she-cat Groundpaw - black tom with yellow eyes Queens: Rosejump - light ginger she-cat Mother to Darkglare's kits; Maplekit and Covekit Kits: Maplekit - tortoiseshell she-cat Covekit - dark gray tabby she-cat Elders: Shortsnout - gray tom with a flat face Turtleleaf - tortoiseshell she-cat with a torn ear Prolouge Trees cast shadows as the moonlight shone across the forest and meadow. The group of cats known as BranchClan were beginning to spread across SpikeRocks, the four clans' gathering place. Soon, FieldClan, DuneClan, and StormClan flooded the area as well, and the cats began to assemble and talk. One cat, a dark gray tom, wandered about not knowning who to sit with. Then, a white she-cat, wondering the same thing, crashed straight into him. "Hey!"the tom growled. "Watch where you're going!" "Well you could have stepped out the way instead of blindly walking in front of me!"the she-cat retorted. The tom rolled his eyes. "Well whatever, my name's Smokestorm by the way." The she-cat nodded. "I'm Snowleaf. Nice to meet you Smoky." "Don't call me that!" Smokestorm snapped. Snowleaf purred. "I was joking mouse-brain! Don't you have a life?" "I'm here aren't I?"Smokestorm mewed sarcastically. "If I didn't have a life, I wouldn't be talking!" Snowleaf mewed with a bit of laughter. "Oh, so you do have a bit of humor, what a surprise! Smokestorm was surprised to find that he was actually enjoying himself. "Hey."he meowed. "Wanna sit with me?" "Sure."Snowleaf replied. Soon, thhe Gathering came to an end, and Smokestorm looked at Snowleaf. "Well, bye, maybe we'll both go next time too!" "Bye!" Snowleaf yowled as she raced to her clan. "You better not be making alliances with other clans are you?"an older tom growled. "No, don't worry Rednight. We were just talking, we're not really friends or anything." Smokestorm mewed. Chapter One - Snowleaf "So?" a blue-gray apprentice asked Snowleaf eagerly. "How was it?" Snowleaf purred. "Great! I'm sure you'll go next time Puddlepaw." Puddlepaw leaped in the air. "I hope so!" Snowleaf yawned. "I'll tell you more in the morning." She then padded away from Puddlepaw across camp into her den. Curling up in her nest, she drifted to sleep. Her eyes blinked open in a misty area, not far away the saw a familiar face. "Smokestorm?"she mewed. "Is that you?" The cat did not reply. It just moved closer. Closer, closer. Snowleaf trembled. "W-what are you d-doing?" The cat was so close they were touching. Then it just slipped right through her and dissapeared. Snowleaf tried to run, tried to wake up and return, but her paws were rooted. The Clan of Stars will change forever, when Smoke and Snow flee together. The Clan of Stars will change forever, when Smoke and Snow flee together. Suddenly, Snowleaf was back in her den, the inccident over.